Ooh, Gingers!
by Phangirling
Summary: Young Justice/Doctor Who crossover. The original six stumble across a mysterious blue box... Oneshot and absolute crack.


_A/N: Yeah, no point to this at all. I posted it on my Tumblr originally and thought I'd just put it here too. It's just a fun little oneshot that you'll probably really only understand if you watch Doctor Who, but it's still probably a fun read if you don't. I didn't really think it necessary to put this in the crossovers section, but I could if you guys really think I should. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

It's a blue box.

That's as far as anyone's observations have gone which is admittedly quite strange, because they stumbled across it almost five minutes ago and by now Robin would usually be able to tell them exactly where that particular shade of vibrant blue paint straight down to the street address of the vendors. However, the Boy Wonder hasn't said a word since he activated his wrist computer and started typing away furiously at the keys. Artemis is looking at the screen over his shoulder, but she can't make sense of any of the cryptic lines of text that shoot past her vision. Kaldur, M'gaan, and Conner are standing beside them, staring at the box as if they're not sure what to make of it, probably because they aren't. Wally's ventured forward a few steps, close enough to reach out and touch it but that isn't what he's doing. There's a prominent furrow in his brow as he appears to study the uniform lines and perfect corners that make up the object's construction. For once, no one is saying a word - telepathically or otherwise.

As per usual, Wally breaks the silence. He reaches up and rubs his chin thoughtfully as he takes a step back towards the group, his eyes sliding to Robin as he does so.

"I think I saw one of these on TV once." he states in a tone which suggests that for once, he's thinking carefully before speaking. "Didn't they used to have them all over the place in the seventies?"

Robin's face becomes pinched, as if he can't see what's on his tiny holographic screen even though it's not physically possible for him for him to be any closer to it. "It's a police box. They were used from roughly the thirties to the seventies in Great Britain to provide anyone on the street who happened to need it a direct line to the authorities. There's still a few around overseas, but there's no reason for one to be, well, in America." He pauses to scroll through a long chunk of data and then he's back to typing. "But the thing is that I'm picking up massive traces of all sorts of weird stuff coming off of it."

"What do you mean by weird?" Artemis asks before Wally can, which gets the speedster glaring at her until Robin actually answers.

"I mean alien-weird. No offense, Miss M."

M'gaan doesn't respond. She's staring intently at the police box as the rest of them were, but the look on her face makes it seem like she's trying to remember something.

"You know, this may sound crazy but I think I've seen this…box before. Back home on Mars." No one turns to look give her their full attention, but they're all kind of listening. "Sometimes my parents would tell me and all of my brothers and sisters these stories about this alien. His home planet was destroyed and he was the only one of his kind left. He had the ability to travel through time and space with this machine that - "

She cut herself off with a squeal of surprise when the door of the police box flung open. Her feet lifted off the ground, and she along with everyone else assumed their best battle-ready stances.

The air held agonizing silence and tension.

"Hm." For a split second, it seemed like the sound had come out of nowhere, but then a man appeared in the eerily glowing doorway. He was tall, with long limbs and disheveled hair that fell just slightly into his face as he tilted his face upward. He looked at the starry sky, not even seeing the six young heroes poised for a fight three feet away. He turned his head back in the direction that he had emerged from "I'm not entirely sure but I'm almost completely positive that we're on Earth." He opened the door a little wider as he turned back around, giving the team a good view of his outfit. Suspenders, tweed, bow tie.

"Weird."

It was a quiet comment that Artemis had made under her breath, but the man had heard it and jumped, his eyes widening as he noticed the group for the first time. His eyes swept over them - once, twice, three times. He blinks. Then, both amazingly and confusingly, he smiles a big and childish smile.

"Hey!" He exclaims, his eyes falling on Wally. There's something akin to excitement along with something else, something utterly unidentifiable shining in his eyes despite the dark night. "Come look!" He calls back through the doorway. His voices catches with a laugh. "Another ginger!"


End file.
